


Bow Ties Are Cool

by potentiality_26



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Not Trailer Compliant, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: “Seriously, Rox,” Eggsy said.  “How’s it fit?”“Perfectly.”  Roxy had always admired what a well made tuxedo did to the shape of a man- or a woman.  Now she got to appreciate what it did to her.Roxy tries on a new suit.





	Bow Ties Are Cool

**Author's Note:**

> An old ficlet I found in my drafts. Also, this is my hundredth fic on AO3- and my fiftieth for Kingsman! 
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

“You all right in there?” Roxy heard Eggsy ask from outside the dressing room.

Roxy, in the middle of fiddling with her cuff-links, sighed.  She called back, "If you're so bored, you can go bother Harry."  

The subject of Harry- who was still in the medical wing but getting stronger and more difficult to keep there by the day- normally distracted Eggsy marvelously from whatever point he had been making.  But today was apparently not a normal day.

Today Eggsy snorted.  "No way you're getting rid of me.  I ain't missing this."  He fell silent for just a few seconds before adding, "Looks like I'm not the only one, either."  

Roxy went still.  "Who else is in the shop?"  She had picked this time of day specifically to avoid as many coworkers as possible. 

"Merlin."  Eggsy sounded amused.  "He's over by the window display, pacing like you wouldn't believe."

She felt a flush spreading across her cheeks and scowled at herself.  "Eggsy," she began.

"If you're gonna ask me to distract him while you creep out the back way, it's not happening."  Roxy couldn't entirely blame him.  He knew she liked Merlin- he had for weeks, and he'd been surprisingly good about it- but she had teased him a lot regarding his enormous crush on Harry.  He probably wanted his back.

"I don't know about this," she said quietly. 

“Yes you do,” he replied.  His voice was very close suddenly.  He was probably leaning against the door. 

“Yes I do,” she agreed.  Roxy squared her shoulders and looked properly into the mirror.  Harry, who was technically Arthur and contriving to be very kingly from his bed in the medical branch, had agreed with Eggsy that she should have suits just like the other knights in addition to anything else she might need- and her current mission required something a little fancier than usual.  Plenty of Merlin's people- and Merlin himself, it seemed- were desperately excited to make women's fashion accessories, and Roxy was looking forward to whatever they came up with, but at the moment she was still in pocket square and cigarette lighter territory.  She didn't mind, though; she loved having a suit of her own just as much as Eggsy had guessed she would.  And yet she found herself unaccountably nervous. 

“Seriously, Rox,” Eggsy said.  “How’s it fit?”

“Perfectly.”  Roxy had always admired what a well made tuxedo did to the shape of a man- or a woman.  Now she got to appreciate what it did to her.  She had her hair pulled back to better see the high collar, which looked starkly white against her neck.  The trim shape of the jacket was particularly fine.  She had no doubt that if she asked the tailors could make her figure look more masculine, but that clearly hadn't been their goal here.  It hugged the modest hourglass curve from her chest to her waist gorgeously.  Her shoulders looked strong and slim at once, and the neat line of the trousers actually made her legs look long.  The only thing missing was the shoes.  Apparently it wasn't easy to stash everything Kingsman liked to keep in a shoe in her smaller size- but they were coming.  For the moment, she was barefoot.  "I just feel... a little silly."

"I know you don't _look_ silly," Eggsy said, with absolute confidence.  "Anyway," he added.  "Bow ties are cool."

Roxy laughed, checking that the bow tie in question sat just so.  "Was that a Doctor Who reference?"

"Me and Harry been watching it on my tablet, remember?  He's _bored_ down there."

Roxy remembered that they had started all the way back with the first doctor.  If they were up to Eleven already, Harry must have been more than bored.  They were honestly getting ridiculous.  If this went on much longer, Roxy might have to _do_ something about it.  But for now... for now she had other things to worry about- like whether a certain someone would like how she looked in this tuxedo as much as she secretly hoped he would. 

She padded out of the fitting room even as Eggsy was saying, “C’mon Rox.  Lemme see.”  She cleared her throat, and Eggsy turned to look at her, giving the kind of appreciative once-over unique to someone whose affections were entirely bestowed elsewhere.  “Wow," he said.  "You look hot.”

Roxy shoved him with her elbow and scanned the shop, looking for Merlin.  When she saw him over by one of the displays, she straightened up, resisting the urge to fiddle with her cuffs again.  “Well?” she asked him.  “Will I do?”

Merlin swallowed so heavily she could see it even from that distance.  It might just have been the way the light hit his bald head, but the tips of his ears looked faintly red.  “Very much so,” he said.  “Yes.”  With that he wandered out of the shop, clipboard held close to his chest.  He almost ran into something twice over.

Eggsy nudged her.  “Think he likes you too, Rox.”

Roxy gave him another shove, though she had to admit that she had never seen their quartermaster so flustered before.  Eggsy might have been right about him.  Roxy grinned.  This suit might turn out to be worth its weight in gold.   

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
